Comme avant
by Akarii-San
Summary: Cela fesser maintenant 9 mois qu'il tentait désespérément de reconquérir son ex. Les épreuves s'enchaînent et il voit sa moitié s'éloigner de plus en plus. Et si cette fois elle ne revenait pas ? - Os -18ans car lemon très détaillé.


Il la plaqua contre un casier, dur et froid. Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage, rendant nerveuse la blonde qui se sentait si faible face à ce corps plaqué contre elle. Délicatement leurs lèvres ce retrouvèrent, comme il y a neuf mois. C'était un baiser chaste, retenu ; qui pourtant prouvait certains sentiments rester caché tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme plaqua un peu plus les hanches de la Yamanaka quand ils mirent fin au baiser, comme pour s'interdire d'aller plus loin. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, emplis de désir, de peine et de nostalgie.

« Il ne t'embêtera plus maintenant » Souffla le brun avant de se détacher d'elle et de repousser son sac sur son épaule. Il frôla l'étudiant qui avait osé accoster son ex petite amie quelques minutes auparavant, lui adressa un regard noir qui le fit tressaillir.

.

La jeune fille, elle, ne bougea pas. À vrais dire son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle était incapable de se mouvoir, comme tétanisée. La bouche entre ouverte elle le fixa un instant se détourner d'elle. En quelques minutes il l'avait rendu faible et vulnérable, tous leurs souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

Elle ne voulait pas replongée, pourtant son corps tout entier lui avait clairement crié « tu me manques » Elle n'avait rien oubliée, ni le goût sucré de ses lèvres, ni sa voix roc et chaude ; mais son corps…. Elle avait oubliée combien il était ô désirable, combien il lui avait manqué. Ino porta une main à ses lèvres, pourquoi avait il fait ça? Il n'était plus censé la défendre et prendre soin d'elle pourtant …

C'est vrai, elle avait aussi gardé quelques affaires à lui, pas grand-chose cependant, comme elle disait. Quelques photos, une peluche qu'il lui avait gagné à la fête foraine, quelques mots d'amours également, les cadeaux qu'il lui avait acheté… Et son Tee-Shirt gris qu'elle portée de temps en temps quand elle se sentait mal. La blonde ce mordit la lèvre, elle ne devait pas replonger, pas encore, pas une sixième fois. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie cette fois, qu'elle arrête de pensée à tout ça. Ainsi elle ferma les yeux très forts, repoussant les dernières images de leurs histoire, avant de retourner en cours.

.

La semaine fut éprouvante pour la Yamanaka, elle n'avait pensée qu'à l'incident du baiser, ne parvenant plus à détacher son regard du brun qui fessait autre fois parti de sa vie.

« Reprend le Ino il n'attend que ça » « Pourquoi tu ne lui laisse pas une dernière chance ? » « Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, regarde combien de fois vous vous êtes déchiré pour au final vous remettre ensemble » « Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier de toute façon, c'est ton premier amour. » Les mots prononcés par ses amis ne l'aidée décidément pas à tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

Elle souhaita donc passer le week-end seule chez elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à sa meilleure amie, tout le monde en était pleinement conscient :

« Ino je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de bouger ce soir mais, je te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? Soupira la jeune femme au bout du fils.

-Uchiwa sera à une fête ce soir et tu sais combien c'est rare et-

-Elle est organisée par qui cette fête ? Coupa la Yamanaka, méfiante.

-Inuzuka… » Chuchota la rose, un peu honteuse

.

À cet instant, silence radio. On entendait seulement les deux adolescentes respirer, l'une sous le choc que Sakura lui demande une chose pareille et l'autre suppliant tous les dieux pour que son amie accepte malgré tous….

« Tu te fous carrément de ma gueule là ? Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds chez mon ex bordel !

-Mais je pensai que t'aurai quand même envie de le revoir vu ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour… Tenta la Haruno d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes Saky…

-C'est important pour moi. »

Les sourcils blonds platine d'Ino se froncèrent. Prise au piège elle préféra sacrifier sa petite personne que son amitié. Résignée elle accepta, la gorge nouée.

.

C'est aux environs de vingt-deux heures que les deux amies arrivèrent à la Soirée. L'Haruno lui prit la main avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, encore un peu gêné de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Rien avait changé, son studio était toujours aussi chaleureux et accueillant… Akamaru, son chien qu'elle avait connu tous jeune chiot, sauta brusquement sur elle la fessant perdre l'équilibre. La jeune femme manqua de se tordre une cheville, perché sur ses escarpins jaunes.

« Je suis désolé, d'habitude il fait ça… »L'hôte qui poursuivait son chien s'arrêta de parler en découvrant son ex-petite-amie à terre.

« Qu'aux gens qu'il connaît ? Je sais. » Termina celle-ci qui se releva avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie qui s'éclipsa sous le regard entendu de la blonde. Le jeune homme lui était en bug total, bouche-bé, il essayait pourtant tant bien que mal de contenir son chien qui lui était ravi de cette surprise.

.

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir.

-Moi non plus, mais on ne reste pas longtemps t'inquiète pas. »

La jeune fille le contourna pour passer, afin d'aller se chercher un verre : Elle avait bien besoin d'un remontant ce soir. Sakura prendra le volant au retour se dit-elle avant de boire la première gorger. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle lui en devait une, vue l'effort considérable qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas se barrer dès les cinq premières minutes !

Quant à lui, l'adolescent reprenait lentement ces esprits, la cherchant du regard. Elle était là, adossée à un mur de son petit studio… Mouler comme à son habitude dans un jeans taille basse, elle portait également un nouveau haut à dentelle noir qui dévoilait son nombril. Si on lui avait dit cela y a une heure il en aurait sûrement rit. Mais là à ce moment précis il était troublé, désorienté…

La soirée se déroula et la blonde finit par perdre patience « une heure grand maximum » lui avait-elle promis. Elle s'était fait avoir, comme toujours, pensa-t-elle un goût amer dans la bouche qu'elle essaya de faire partir en portant son verre à ses lèvres. La musique tapée dans les enceintes et elle, elle restait là, contre le mur comme depuis son arrivée.

« Alors, comme ça la reine du Twerk préfère rester dans son coin ? Demanda un mec que la Yamanaka ne connaissait même pas.

-Ah la ferme pauvre taré ! »

.

Elle ne fessait pas dans la dentelle ce soir, son attitude le démontré pourtant : Les traits sévères, les yeux dans le vague, les poings serrés... Il aurait dû ce douté pourtant. Cela peinait Kiba qui la regarder, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il l'avait rarement vue comme ça. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua qu'elle se saisissait carrément de la bouteille de Vodka, ce qui le poussa à traverser le salon pour la rejoindre.

« Hey, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un peu Ino ? »

Elle le scruta quelques secondes, une expression hautaine et froide comme de la glace collée au visage.

« Je tiens encore debout merci. Répondit la jeune femme, puis fixa le canapé de son hôte elle reprit : Y a beaucoup trop de souvenir sur ce sofa si tu veux mon avis. »

Gêné le garçon ne sût quoi dire. Son ex petite amie en profita pour s'éclipser rejoindre son amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. La blonde ce surpris elle-même de sa facilité à garder son équilibre malgré ses talons hauts et l'alcool.

.

« Sakura » Appela-t-elle dans un premier temps, se déplaçant dans le studio mais rien. Froissée que sa meilleure amie l'ignore ainsi, l'adolescente ce mis à débiter toute sorte d'insulte et de menace envers elle.

« Oh Yamanaka ! Prononça un étudiant qu'elle reconnut comme étant Sasuke. Elle est là bas ta pote, elle m'a soûler toute la soirée ! »

C'est ainsi que la dénommée Yamanaka se précipita pour retrouver la rose la tête dans la cuvette, celle-ci remarqua l'arrivée de son amie se redressa : « Il m'a rejetée Ino ! Alors, j'ai bu… Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. »

La blonde soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain, portant à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. « Quelle idée de venir ici ! » Souffla-t-elle avant que l'Haruno s'installe à côter d'elle, posant la tête sur son épaule.

.

Elle ferma les yeux juste un instant mais, quand elle les rouvrit elle rencontrât des prunelles chocolat qu'elle distingua immédiatement : Kiba.

« Ino ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir, venez dans la chambre au moins.

-Hors de question, on rentre ! Saky debout. Protesta l'adolescente en secouant son amie.

-Elle est crevée arrête Ino et vous n'allez pas conduire dans cet état.

-Foutez-la dans l'auto c'est moi qui prend le volant je vais bien. »

La jeune femme se releva prestement, un peu trop même, sa tête tournée, sa vue ce troubla et ses jambes semblaient peser dix tonnes. Alors que celle-ci bascula en arrière dans la baignoire, le brun saisie durement son poignet. Furieux, il fronça les sourcils en claquant la langue.

« Ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tout le monde est parti et j'ai installé des matelas au salon. Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon ! »

Honteuse elle baissa les yeux, c'est vrai elle réagissait comme une gamine… Elle ne pensait qu'à elle et fermée les yeux sur les risques tout ça pour sa fichue fierté.

.

« Désolé » Murmura-t-elle. Kiba ne perdit pas de temps pour porter l'Haruno sur son épaule et prendre le bras de son ex-petite-copine, la forçant à les suivent. En effet tout le monde étaient partis, mise à part quelques personnes déjà couché, sûrement trop alcoolisé, eux aussi. Le garçon coucha la rose sur le canapé avant de la couvrir d'un plaide et de la calé sur le coter avec l'aide d'un cousin. Puis se dirigea vers un matelas vide, ôtant son jeans sous le regard nerveux de la Yamanaka.

« Je…Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Hésita-t-elle.

Il répondit muettement d'un sourire mélancolique en acquiesçant, puis, retira rapidement son tee-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos légèrement dessiné. La blonde se mordu l'intérieure de la joue « aussi beau qu'un dieu… » Pensa-t-elle non sans rougir dans la nuit. Elle se débarrassa de ses talons avant de rejoindre le matelas dans lequel elle allait passer la nuit, évitant maladroitement les autres matelas.

Elle déboutonna à son tour son jeans avant de le faire glisser le long de ses hanches, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rose, loin de la mettre mal à l'aise. Puis retira son débardeur en dentelle qui rejoignit à ses pieds sont précèdent vêtement. Le brun ce mis instantanément à rougir, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Et, _comme avant_ il lui tendit son tee shirt pour qu'elle dorme avec. Les lèvres de la Yamanaka s'étira en un timide sourire, elle détacha ses cheveux blonds avant de l'enfiler et de se faufiler sous la couverture.

.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? Interrogea Shikamaru, qui avait également passé la nuit chez son ami.

-Longue histoire... Café ? »

Proposa l'hôte, en ce passant une main sur le visage. Son camarade répondit positivement avant de prendre place sur un tabouret de la petite cuisine du studio, qui donner vu sur le salon.

"Oh les filles sont restées finalement ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Questionna le garçon en remarqua une tignasse rose sortir de sous les couvertures.

-Ça à était compliqué. Grimaça l'étudiant. Enfin tu connais ta meilleure amie elle n'est pas facile à vivre ses derniers temps..."

D'ailleurs celle-ci commença à s'éveiller, bougea sur le matelas avant de tirer les draps vers elle. L'odeur de Kiba ? La jeune fille ouvra instantanément les yeux, balayant les alentours du regard. Petit à petit tout lui revenait, avec en prime un mal de crâne bien présent, ce qui la fit soupirée. C'est ainsi qu'elle sortie de sous les couvertures, tous en remontant ses cheveux fins en un chignon vite fait.

.

Elle passa devant le canapé où sa meilleure amie avait passée la nuit et qui dormait encore à point fermer, puis rejoignit la minuscule cuisine ouverte.

« Salut. Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de s'installer à coter du jeune Nara.

-Café ?

-Non, aspirine... »

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un bref regard avant d'hausser les sourcils, reportant leurs attentions sur la jeune femme qui avait posé sa tête entre ses bras, avachit sur le bars de la cuisine. Néanmoins, l'hôte s'exécuta et claqua le verre devant son ex petite amie , qui grogna à cet effet.

« Naruto est parti ? Questionna le brun coiffer d'un ananas.

-Avec Sasuke hier soir.

-Sasuke ! Répéta la blonde. Lui y m'en doit une ce connard !

-Ça s'est mal passé avec Sakura hier soir ?

-Ah bah je l'ai retrouvée encore plus mal que moi... »

Tous ce turent en regardant en direction du canapé. L'adolescente en profita pour allée réveiller sa confidente.

.

« Ce n'est pas ton tee shirt d'hier soir qu'elle porte Ino ? Questionna Shikamaru en profitant de l'absence de la nommée.

-Elle à dormit avec moi, Répondit du bout des lèvres le brun. Et non, il ne c'est rien passer. »

Le regard toujours fixé sur les deux demoiselles, l'Inuzuka repensa à sa nuit catastrophique :

Rien, il ne s'était rien passé , il aurait voulu la serrer tout contre lui, sentir le parfum de ses cheveux blonds platine et entendre son rire communicatif. Mais rien de tout ça. Elle s'était retournée, lui tournant le dos toute la nuit.

.

Il avait été tellement surpris de la voir ici hier soir, pendant quelques secondes il avait cru qu'elle lui laisserait une énième chance, en vain. La Yamanaka était restée froide toute la soirée. Seulement cette nuit, il avait crut revivre quelques choses. À l'instant ou celle-ci lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui, qu'elle avait retirée ses vêtements sans aucune timidité. La revoir habillée de son tee shirt l'avait chamboulé. C'était comme avant, quand elle lui appartenait d'une certaine façon. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, quand aller t-elle revenir ? Pourquoi cela prenait plus de temps que d'habitude ?

Dans un soupire il revenait à la réalité, observant la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Ino ce pencha pour prendre la rose dans ses bras, dévoilant son string en dentelle rose, il se surpris à détourné les yeux, il l'avait déjà vue encore moins habillé que ça, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Puis elle se redressa en prenant les mains d'une Haruno en pleure pour la lever et l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Les deux adolescents restèrent sans voix devant ce tableaux. Peinés pour leurs camarades qui n'éprouver des sentiments que dans un cense depuis des années.

.

« Sakura regarde moi. Implora la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'un mec parmi tant d'autres. Je t'en trouverais un autre d'accord ? »

La Yamanaka était à cour d'argument, elle savait que « _c'était lui et personne d'autre_ »

Cela fesser maintenant cinq ans que sa meilleure amie lui servait le même refrain. Elle n'avait que 18 ans ! Elle était jeune il fallait qu'elle profite de la vie au lieu de rester bloquée sur un mec... C'était presque ironique que ce sois elle qui pense ça, elle qui restait également bloquer sur son premier amour, _et ça depuis ses quatorze ans._

Mais quand ses grands yeux émeraude rencontra enfin ses prunelles, elle ne pu emperchée quelques larmes de coulées. Personne n'avait le droit de lui rendre sa meilleure amie dans un état aussi lamentable, elle allait prendre les choses en mains. « J'irais lui parler . » Lui promis-t-elle simplement, la gorge serrée, désespérée de voir autant de souffrance sur le visage de la rose.

Puis elle la traîna sous la douche, avec elle. Ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas d'écorché un mot depuis hier soir, pas question de la laisser seule une seconde.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard toute deux sorties de la salle de bain.

Une tornade blonde se planta devant les deux garçons :

« L'un de vous connaît où habite l'autre enfoirée ?

-Heu ouais mais... Je peux pas laisser mon studio comme ça.

-Je t'aiderais à rangée après ! Trancha son ex avant de le traîner à la porte. Oh et Shika, surveille Sakura s'il te plaît... »

.

Mal à l'aise, le brun la suivi jusqu'à sa voiture bleue ciel, celle-ci lui rappelé tellement de souvenir. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de traîner, la jeune fille était bel et bien remontée et il n'aimerait pas être à la place de l'Uchiwa. Le trajet ce fit en silence, la radio était éteinte seul la voix roc du garçon se fessait entendre, jouant au GPS.

« C'est ici, gare toi sur le petit parking juste là. Proposa-t-il. »

A peine sa Twingo garée, la jeune étudiante se précipita hors de celle-ci, ce dirigeant vers l'immeuble de Sasuke, L'inuzuka courrait presque pour la rattraper. Elle profita que la porte sois ouverte par une voisine pour entrée, son ex petit ami derrière elle, qu'elle sema dans les escaliers malgré ses chose était sûre : Elle était déterminée.

Une fois arrivée au premier étage elle regarda le nom sur les portes, les une après les autres, la quatrième étant la bonne. Ni une ni deux elle tambourina celle-ci. C'est surpris et à peine habillé que le cadet des Uchiwa lui ouvrit.

« Toi ! T'as plus de tête mon gars ! Cracha la blonde avant de se jeter sur l'abruti qui avait fait pleurer son amie. »

Elle le plaqua de toutes ses forces contre le mur du couloir avant de lui décrocher une première droite, mais très vite tiré en arrière par Kiba. Elle n'en resta pas là et lui envoya son pied dans la figure, profitant d'être soulevée. Rapidement l'Uzumaki ce précipita dans le couloir, réveillé par le vacarme. Étonné de tomber sur Kiba qui retenait comme il pouvait son ex, il s'approcha de Sasuke, une balafre sur la joue et la bouche en sang.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

-C'est cet enfoiré ! Accusa la jeune femme, avant de repousser le brun. Il a mis Sakura au plus bas putain ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais, je vais lui faire payer ! »

Avant d'être interceptée par Naruto, ils tombèrent néanmoins à la renverse sur le parquet gris. Le blond saisi ses fins poignet pour tenter de la contenir.

« Calme toi ! Ordonna l'adolescent à terre, désemparé par la colère de sa camarade. »

.

Celle-ci ce releva, fusillant toujours le propriétaire des lieux de ses prunelles bleu cyan. L'inuzuka passa une main dans ses cheveux, décontenancé, avant de saisir la blonde et de quitter l'appartement. La porte claqua tandis qu'ils dévalèrent les escaliers, elle se libéra de la poigne du brun, claqua ses talons sur le carrelage du hall de l'immeuble.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris franchement ! » Râla le jeune homme.

La Yamanaka ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers sa voiture sans un mot d'un pas pressent. Elle déverrouilla sa voiture quand une main sur son épaule la retourna.

« Tu rêve là, je ne te laisse pas conduire ! Tu as vue dans quel état tu t'es mise ?

-Mêle toi de tes affaires Kiba, je ne vais pas te laisser conduire ma bagnole ! Protesta la blonde avant qu'il ne récupère les clefs qu'elle à dans la main.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais prise... »

Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent alors que leurs mains étaient toujours en contact, les fessant frissonner. Doucement l'étudiante se décolla de la voiture, fessant reculer l'Inuzuka. Et c'est sous les yeux ébahi de celui-ci qu'elle prit place sur le siège passager. Il s'empressa donc de mettre le contact avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

.

Ne supportant plus ce silence pesant le jeune homme alluma la radio, cependant il s'en mordit les doigts quelques secondes plus tard. En effet les notes annoncèrent la chanson E.T de Katty Perry... C'était leurs chanson depuis toujours.

Brusquement il tendit la main vers le poste :

« Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée..

-Non, laisse. » Murmura la blonde en saisissant sa main, qu'elle relâcha pourtant aussitôt.

Troublant le conducteur qui observa la jeune fille. Il la trouva ravissante à cet instant : Le soleil qui tapé sur la vitre légèrement entre ouverte rendait le bleu de ses yeux si perçant... Et le vent balayé ses cheveux lisse dont le parfum l'enivrait. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, il était encore accro comme au premier jour.

Rapidement il détourna les yeux de la créature de rêve assise à quelques mètres de lui. Le feu aux joues il se concentra sur la route, les doigts crispés sur le volant.

« On est arrivé. » Déclara le brun plus pour lui que pour autre chose.

Ils descendirent de l'auto avant de pénétrer dans le studio, Akamaru couru les accueillir. Cependant, le studio était vide, plus personne n'était là. La Yamanaka chercha la tête rose, commençant à paniquer. L'étudiant, lui, parcourut les quelques pièces dont-il disposait, s'arrêta devant sa chambre avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta et y découvrit avec surprise ses deux amis dormant à point fermé.

Le brun, toujours accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, il était rayonnant... L'adolescente répondit timidement à son sourire, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il devait être seize heures quand les deux ex-amants finir de ranger le studio.

.

« Merci d'être restée pour m'aider. » Articula le jeune homme, gêné.

La Yamanaka ne préféra pas répondre et haussa les épaules, lui adressant un sourire mélancolique avant de partir avec Sakura.

De loin Shikamaru observa son camarade, ses deux là compliqués tout... Pensa-t-il en soupirant. Ils formaient pourtant un si beau couple, _enviés de tous._

* * *

« C'est n'importe quoi Ino ! Et je ne suis pas prête, _pas prête à pensée à quelqu'un_ d' lamenta la jeune Haruno, d'une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, ça fait trois semaines que tu brois du noir. Ça te ferait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Mais la rose ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, partie en trombe dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre elle. Elle se sentit trahie par son amie.

Elle avait besoin de temps, _elle n'était pas comme elle._.. Elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, pas si vite.

« Saku... Soupira l'adolescente, adossée de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu sais quoi, on va faire un marché. Si ce soir t'y va, tu pourras m'organiser aussi un rencard. »

La blonde sentie sa camarade bouger de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Tu te défileras pas ?

-Promis. »

.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, la jeune fille était prête, apprêtée simplement tout en restant féminine. Bien vite la blonde vue la nervosité de sa camarade grandir à vue d'œil :

« Hey, ça va ? Questionna-t-elle, la jeune étudiante répondit négativement. Ok, respire avec moi Saky. »

Elle pris ses mains gelées entre les siennes, puis planta ses prunelles inquiètes dans les siennes. La forçant à inspirer et expirer en même temps qu'elle. Ino le savait, il n'y avait que cette méthode pour la détendre, _déjà toute petite._ Puis quand elle fut un peu plus calmée, sa meilleure amie lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, la poussant à rejoindre cet inconnu.

A peine la Yamanaka avait-elle fermée la porte qu'un soupire lui échappa, elle savait qu'elle allait passer la soirée à s'inquiète pour Sakura, elle restera éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui envoie un sms. Se traînant d'un pas mou jusqu'à son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre avant d'allumer la télévision et de se glisser sous les draps. Seulement les émissions de télé-réalité ne tienne pas longtemps occupée, très vite ses pensées rejoignis une seule et même personne.

.

Elle ferma les yeux en s'allongeant sur le dos, soupirant une nouvelle fois afin de tenter de dissiper certain flash-back. Mais ses sourcils blonds platines se froncèrent quand elle rouvrit les paupières : Tous la ramenée inlassablement à lui. Et c'était de sa faute, à cause de son manque de courage. Elle ne c'était pas résolut à l'effacer de son passer : L'adolescente observa son plafond, accrochant quelquefois son regard au petit mots laissé par son ex petit ami.

« Toi et moi à jamais. », « 2/02 : La première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. »

Ou simplement des sentiments avoués par dizaines...

C'était son truc, elle savait que toutes les fois où elle s'absentait de sa chambre elle retrouvée un mémo collé au-dessus de son lit. _Elle avait adoré ça._ Même si à présent cela crée une certaine souffrance et un manque …

Ino sorti de ses rêves quand son téléphone ce mis à vibrer et c'est avec surprise qu'elle vue le nom de son meilleur ami s'affichait sur l'écran : « Y a moyen qu'on se vois tous les deux dimanche ? » Demain ? La Yamanaka ce souvient d'avoir vaguement répondu avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants qui pourtant dura des heures.

* * *

« Écoute, je sais que tu vas nier tout ce que je vais te dire mais, je veux que tu l'entendes quand même. » Déclara tout à coup sérieusement le Nara, sous un regard à la fois intéressé et surpris de la jeune femme.

« Je sais que tu souhaites tournée la page sur l'histoire que tu as eue avec Kiba mais, peut être que vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous déchirer comme ça. Je vois bien que vous vous manquez, enfin même un aveugle pourrait le voir...

-Où veux-tu en venir Shika ?

-J'ai pas fini. Je pense que tu devrait le reprendre, lui laissez une énième chance. Il n'attend que ça et toi aussi.

-Tu as raison, tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est normal que je nie ! »

.

La blonde quitta le café dans lequel ils étaient installés, suivit par le brun.

« Non tu ne veux juste pas l'accepter ! Ino regarde moi.. Articula-il à bout de patience.

-On ne peux pas être ensemble ! Tu ne comprend pas ? S'exclama la jeune femme, retenant un sanglot.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous l'avez décidés il y a neuf mois ? Arrête un peu, vous l 'aviez aussi décidé il y a un an et demi, trois ans et cinq ans avant aussi ! Si vous revenez toujours ensemble c'est qu'il y a une raison ? »

.

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait déjà plus, c'était volatilisé en quelques secondes, _ne supportant plus ces vérités._

De retour chez elle, elle ravalât un sanglot quand son père s'approcha.

« Encore des peines de cœur chérie ? » Questionna celui-ci en la prenant dans ses bras, la jeune fille acquiesça en reniflant.

« Il serait peut être tant de le reprendre cette fois, tu ne crois pas ?

Quoi ? Encore ? Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs prenaient tous ? Pensa l'adolescente se détacha de son paternel pour s'enfermer dans la chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses proches la trahissait ainsi, elle désirait l'oublier et eux fessaient tout le contraire... Elle ne pouvait vraiment compter sur personne.

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir forcée à me rendre à ce rencard.. Saï est vraiment un type bien. Révéla la rose, à la surprise de son amie.

-J'en conclu que ta soirée s'est bien passée.

-Oui, _je pense qu'il pourra me le faire oublier_... En attendant j'ai toujours un rencard à vous organisez mademoiselle !

-Tu ne perd pas de temps ! »

Des gloussements résonnèrent dans le couloir de la Fac retenant l'attention d'un blond à l'apparence sauvage.

« Que dirais-tu de celui-là ? Demanda la Yamanaka, portant son regard dans celui du garçon.

-Non, je sais déjà qui te tiendra compagnie ma belle. »

La rose roula des yeux en agrippant le bras de sa meilleure amie qui ne fessait même plus attention d'où elle mettait les pieds tellement le jeune homme avait retenu son attention. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec l'Inuzuka, celle-ci papillonner. Elle ne voulait plus ce « poser » ou prendre qui que ce soit au sérieux. Ce qui fessait peur à sa camarade, _elle avait beaucoup changé depuis cette énième séparation._

« Au faite une sortie en boîte ce week-end ça te dit ?

-Ouais carrément, y auras qui ? S'enthousiasma la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas trop c'est Naruto qui à lancé le truc.

-Tu vas inviter Saï ?

-Pourquoi pas … Sourit timidement la jeune Haruno, ce qui fit éclatée de rire la blonde. »

* * *

Dans la chambre rose pourpre de Sakura les deux adolescentes ce préparèrent pour la soirée. L'une se maquiller tandis que l'autre hésité encore entre deux robes.

« Met la verte chérie, elle te fait un cul d'enfer.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop le décolté dans le dos ?

-Écoute si on va là bas c'est pour s'amuser et se faire mater ! Aller saute dedans ! Rétorqua son amie toute en se maquillant les lèvres de son rouge à lèvre préféré. »

Quelques secondes plus tard elle rejoignit la rose devant le miroir de sa penderie :

« Non ça ne va pas du tous ! » Soupira t-elle en fessant tomber les bretelles de la robe de son hôte. « Jamais de soutien-gorge dans une robe dos nue ! »

.

Ainsi à 23h passé, elles se retrouvèrent devant la discothèque dans leurs robes et leurs talons hauts.

« Fait des petits pas Saky ! Sinon tu vas vite avoir mal aux pieds.

-T'es sûr qu'on va les retrouver à l'intérieur ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux... » S'inquiéta l'Haruno, tirant une énième fois sur sa robe en passant devant le videur.

La jeune fille acquiesça en lui prenant la main, les guidant à l'intérieur, cherchant leurs bande d'amis des yeux.

.

« Hé ! On est là. » Les accostèrent Karin en leurs fessant une bise.

Les trois jeunes femmes avancèrent donc parmi la foule pour rejoindre le bar là où leurs amis avaient pris place. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire avant qu'un malaise ce crée.

« Pourquoi il est là lui ? Hurla Ino aux oreilles de la rose, essayant de se faire entendre malgré la musique.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrais ! »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel « à peine » pensa-t-elle avant qu'une moue contrariée ne se colle sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard Sakura n'était plus derrière elle, sautant au cou de son nouveau petit ami qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Bien, autant que ce soit une soirée de merde arrosé » Murmura la jeune fille en passant commande au bar.

.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne réagirait mal ! Accusa l'Inuzuka en s'adossant au bar, déjà désemparée.

-Je suis son meilleur ami, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Et elle ne tardera pas à le réaliser, en attendant, santé ! » Trinquât le brun coiffé d'un ananas.

Trois heures seulement qu'ils étaient dans la discothèque, pourtant la blonde avait déjà dansé avec seize mec accepté onze verres et embrasser sept types différents. L'Inuzuka en était sûr, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, _calculant tous ses faits et gestes._

« Arrête de te rendre malade pour elle, amuse toi plutôt avec moi beau brun. Minauda une parfaite inconnue, une main sur sa cuisse.

-Casse toi ! Répliqua le dit beau brun, emplit de colère.

-Elle à raison tu devrais t'amuser toi aussi. Intervient Suigestu, sa petite amie sur les talons.

-Je suis venue pour elle ! Pour qu'elle m'appartienne à nouveau, pas pour la regarder se faire draguer !

-A mon avis elle fait exprès pour te tester... _Parole de fille._ » Compatissait Karin. »

.

Mais le regard du jeune homme dévia à nouveau sur la blonde qui était autre fois sa petite amie. La voir ce déhancher avec deux types qu'elle ne connaissait même pas était insoutenable. C'est gars qui n'ont aucun respect, agrippant les hanches d'Ino, son cou, caressant maladroitement ses fesses bombés.. Tirant même sur sa longue chevelure blonde platine.

Il n'en pouvait plus... Kiba sortit un moment prendre l'aire, respirer à nouveau pourtant, intérieurement il suffoquait. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser faire ainsi ? Se tourmenta l'Inuzuka, avant de voir la jeune femme de ses pensées sortir de la boîte, entourée de sa meilleure amie et de Karin, tentant de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur une marche, le visage entre ses mains pâles.

Rapidement il arriva à leur hauteur, s'agenouilla en face de la Yamanaka :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Calme toi princesse... Souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue pleine de larme.

-On ne sais pas trop, on est vite parti.. J'ai vue des gars qui se sont frappé et Ino c'est pris un coup. Répondit la rose, la voix tremblante. »

Le brun recula, comme ayant reçu un coup, puis il ce pris la mâchoire dans une main. L'air grave coller au visage il observa son ex qui semblait faire une crisse d'angoisse.

Il marmonna un simple « occuper vous d'elle » avant de partir à grandes enjambés à l'intérieur.

« Non Kiba ! Laisse les ils n'en valent même pas un peu la peine. » Le retient Naruto, avant d'être repoussé brièvement par l'adolescent.

.

« C'est vous deux hein ? » Ricana t-il avant d'envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un et un coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'autre. « Vous vous croyez pour qui ou plutôt pour quoi à taper des femmes ? C'est quoi vôtre putain de problème ?! »

Il ne leurs laissa pourtant pas le temps de répondre, déjà ses poings se fracassèrent sur eux, rageusement. Très vite interpellé par la sécurité...

La soirée se finit donc au poste de police pour le brun.

.

« T'était pas obligé de payer la caution... Merci mon pote. » Articula gêné le jeune homme, ce qui fit sourire le Nara qui lui offrit une tape dans le dos.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit en boîte tout à l'heure ? Je sais que tu ne va pas me croire mais, ça commence à arriver! » Déclara son ami en ouvrant sa voiture.

Troublé l'Inuzuka monta dans la voiture puis, grâce au rétro, remarqua la présence d'une autre personne sur la banquette arrière.

« Ino ? » Chuchota-t-il en ce penchant vers le conducteur, pour ne pas réveiller celle-ci qui s'était endormie.

-Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi. » Sourit Shikamaru avant de démarrer.

Le trajet fut court pourtant les deux amis ne s'étaient pas tait une seconde.

« Dépose moi chez elle, je vais la ramener et je repartirais à pied chez moi.

-T'as qu'à dormir chez moi si tu veux vu que j'habite à cinq minutes de chez Ino. » Suggéra le conducteur avant de reprendre la route.

.

« Kiba ? Murmura une voix endormie. Pose moi s'il te plaît ! »

Le dénommé s'exécuta et la fit glisser au sol devant la porte de son appartement, il fut observé pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille penche la tête sur le côtés :

« Viens je vais te soigner, t'es salement amoché. »

L'adolescent la suivait donc à travers les quelques pièces avant d'atterrir dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas remis les pied ici depuis un certain temps...

« Installe toi là. » Lui ordonna la blonde en montrant le rebord de sa baignoire. Puis elle s'approcha de lui avec du coton et du désinfectant.

« Ça va piquer un peu » Le prévenait-elle avant de passer le coton sur son arcade. En effet le jeune homme se crispa à se contact, agrippant le fin poignet de la Yamanaka.

« Désolé. Je peux le faire tous seul tu sais.

-Non c'est bon, je peux bien faire ça... » Souffla-t-elle, remontant son menton du bout des doigts avant de reprendre.

Quant à l'Inuzuka, lui il se noyait totalement dans les yeux océan de son ex-petite amie. Cela fesser tellement longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas plongé dedans...

.

« J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.. Je-

-Merci. Coupa Kiba, un sourire mi-nostalgique mi-gêné collé aux lèvres. Je vais te laissait, Shika m'a proposé de dormir chez lui.

-Non ! Se précipita la jeune femme. _Tu devrais passer la nuit ici,_ il est tard je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive autres choses. »

Surpris l'adolescent la fixa avec une expression d'incompréhension puis acquiesça simplement avant de se lever.

« Tu ne viens pas ? Questionna-t-il la main sur la poignée de porte.

-Pas tout de suite je vais prendre une douche mais, tu peux te coucher toi. »

Il l'observa une nouvelle fois, son attitude avait changé, elle n'était plus comme quand ils étaient ensemble elle paressait fragile...

« Je ne te propose pas la chambre d'ami.

-Elle n'existe pas je sais. Finit-il en s'éclipsant. »

.

Le garçon pénétra dans la chambre de celle qui fut autre fois sa moitié, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Rien avait changé, ses murs violets et blancs étaient toujours tapissé de photos. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas jetée les leurs constata t-il en passant sa main dessus, remémora certain souvenir.

Ni même la déco, les papillons trôner sur la plupart des meuble ce qui fit sourire le brun. Le bureau lui était toujours comme toujours noyer sur les magasines et les cours. Tout était comme avant, comme s'il avait quitté la pièce il y a quelques jours seulement.

Il regarda l'heure : 5h 34, il se débarrassa donc de son jean et de son tee-shirt avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet et de se glisser sous les draps. L'adolescent regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son portable : 5h55 à présent, toujours pas d'Ino à l'horizon. C'était-elle endormi ? S'interrogea-t-il en sortant lentement de la chambre.

.

« Ino ? » Appela-t-il à voix base, de sorte à ne pas réveiller le père de celle-ci. Elle ne répondu pas, il ouvrit donc le rideau de la baignoire dévoilant la Yamanaka recroqueviller sur elle-même, l'eau froide coulant sur son corps dénudé.

« Ino ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! T'es blessée ? » S'inquiéta subitement le garçon en s'agenouillant devant la baignoire. Mais quand celle-ci releva son visage, rougi par les pleures _c'est comme si un couteau transpercé son cœur._ Il pris sur lui pour la rassurer :

« Ok ce n'est rien, je suis là je vais t'aider. »

Il coupa aussitôt l'eau, vida la baignoire dans un même mouvement avant de relevée la blonde. « Je vais te soulever. » Prévient-il en passant ses mains sous ses fesses en la basculant sur le carrelage blanc. Prestement il l'enroula dans une serviette tentant de la sécher puis l'emmena dans sa chambre.

.

« Il faut t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid. » Expliqua le brun, dépasser par les événements, cependant, la jeune femme ne bougea ni ne cilla.

Il fronça donc les sourcils et partit à la recherche d'une culotte qui lui fit enfiler puis lui passa son tee-shirt avant de l'entraîner sous les draps.

« _Je me sens sale_ Kiba... Tellement sale. » Sanglota la blonde, lui tourna le dos.

-Chute.. Aller calme toi, ne dit pas n'importe quoi c'est juste une crisse d'angoisse.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai fait n'importe quoi depuis... Depuis qu'on est plus ensemble. »

L'inuzuka la tira vers lui afin de l'enlacer et de lui caresser les cheveux, comme avant pour l'apaiser.

.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Je n'ai rien compris.. Je me souviens d'avoir dansé et d'être rejoins par deux gars. Et y se sont mis a ce taper dessus tout d'un coup, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'ils disaient... D'une voix aiguë elle reprit : Ils me tiraient chacun vers eux à m'en faire tomber par terre et je crois que j'ai reçu un coup sous l'œil droit...

-Chute... C'est terminé bébé, t'es avec moi tout va bien. »

Souffla l'adolescent, alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bébé » ? Comme il aimait tant l'appeler _il y a encore neuf mois_ , ce qui troubla la Yamanaka.

Elle resta quelques instants immobile à l'admirer dans la pénombre , le trouvant encore plus désirable qu'avant. Inconsciemment elle avança son visage près du sien, hésitante elle fit rencontré leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser, juste une poignée de secondes avant de l'observer à nouveau.

Cependant, l'Inuzuka ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir il approcha lentement ses lèvres avant de les presser contre ses jumelles, plus longtemps, plus intensément cette fois. Le garçon ne savait plus quoi en penser, était-elle encore alcoolisée ? Où est-ce que c'était la détresse qui la poussait dans ses bras ? Complément perdu il cessa de se torturer et attira la blonde dans ses bras lui murmura simplement de dormir.

.

C'est ainsi qu'au environs de 15 heures qu'un brouhaha rempli l'appartement des Yamanaka.

« Je rêve tu dis que tu n'as pas profité de moi alors que je me suis réveillé dans t'es bras ! Et avec ton tee-shirt en plus !

-Calme toi Ino, je te promet qu'il ne c'est rien passer alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

La jeune fille était choquée que son ex puisse profiter ainsi d'une situation comme celle-ci. C'était facile de jurer qu'il ne c'est « rien passer » seulement elle, elle ne souvenait de rien ! Et se retrouver à moitié nue dans ses bras. Son père rentra alors dans la chambre, découvrant les deux jeunes gens à peine vêtu et en pleine dispute.

« Inuzuka ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ma chérie ?

-Rien papa, il aller partir. Répondit la jeune fille, ramenant ses bras autour de son corps. »

Le brun, qui ce félicita d'avoir sauté dans son jeans dès son réveille, sorti néanmoins torse nu sous le regard froid de la demoiselle. Et c'est la dernière fois qu'il la croisa, pendant une semaine il ne l'aperçut pas une seule fois.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui ? Tu es sûr que ce rencard ne peu pas attendre ?

-Non aujourd'hui c'est parfait. Ça va bien se passer. Lui assura la Rose en lui ouvrant la portière de la voiture. »

Le regard nerveux, la jeune femme démarra la voiture, fessant un dernier signe pour son amie avant de s'engager sur la route. Rien. Sakura n'avait pas cédée, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, ce qui avait le dont de l'angoisser. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sont genre d'être nerveuse pour ce genre de chose. Elle était consciente de ses charmes et savait ce qui marché avec les hommes...

Cependant, _ce n'était plus pareil depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Kiba._ Là, elle devait faire un effort. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir auprès de sa meilleure amie en lui disant « ça n'a pas fonctionné » Elle ne la croira pas. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la tête à un rencard... _Ni le cœur d'ailleurs_.

Elle arriva enfin au restaurant indiquer, un peu en avance elle demanda une table avant de commander un Mojito pour patienter.

« Salut »

Surprise la blonde leva aussitôt les yeux de son téléphone .

« Kiba ? Ce n'est pas le moment j'attends quelqu'un.

-Je sais. » Souffla t-il en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir, ce qui eu pour effet de froncer les sourcil blond platine de la Yamanaka.

« C'est une blague ? Dit moi que ce n'est pas toi mon rencard organisé... » Ria t-elle nerveusement. Sous le silence du garçon elle repoussa sa chaise en récupérant ses affaires.

« Non Ino ! Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes s'il te plaît. »

La main de son ex petit-ami posait sur son avant bras créa une sensation de brûlure chez elle, il du le remarquer, car il relâcha la pression avant de faire glisser sa main le long de celui-ci.

.

« Cinq minutes. Abdiqua l'étudiante en s'asseyant de nouveau.

-Je sais que tu pense que ce rendez-vous n'est pas une bonne idée et je sais que je n'aurais pas du supplier Sakura... Mais j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir t'expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passer l'autre nuit. »

L'inuzuka senti qu'elle se crispa, ce n'était pas gagné...

« L'autre soir quand je me suis fais arrêté par les flic... Si je suis monté chez toi, c'était seulement pour te ramener, je ne cherchais rien, vraiment. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, tu avais beaucoup bus. »

La blonde secoua négativement la tête, les yeux baisser, elle avait l'air gênée.

« Quand tu as vue mon visage, tu as tenue à me soigner, tu te souviens de ça hein ?

-Oui

-Et tu m'as proposer de dormir chez toi quand je t'ai dit que Shika m'attendait.

-Je me souviens. Affirma-t-elle.

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais te doucher, alors je t'ai attendu dans la chambre, longtemps. Au bout de bien trente minutes je me suis inquiété et je suis retourné à la salle de bain. »

.

Il se tu un instant, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

«À en voir ta réaction c'est à partir de là que c'est le trou noir n'est-ce pas ? Quand je suis arriver dans la salle de bain l'eau couler. Tu ne me répondais pas, je penser que tu t'étais peut-être endormi. J'ai ouvert le rideau de douche et je t'ai retrouvé accroupie sous l'eau et en pleure. Tu réagissais plus Ino... J'étais vraiment inquiet.

-Qui me dit que tu n'inventes pas toute cette histoire ? »

Questionna la jeune fille, d'une voix tremblante. Surpris l'Inuzuka en resta interdit puis très vite il fronça ses sourcil épais :

« Tu crois que je suis capable d'inventer tout ça ? _Ino tu étais nue et en pleure_.. Je pense que tu ne veux juste pas ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité. »

Celle-ci ouvrit subitement grand les yeux, elle passa sa main devant ses lèvres tremblante. Une autres crisse d'angoisse, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

« Même quand je t'ai habillé tu réagissais pas, tu n'étais plus toi-même... Quand je t'ai mise sous les draps t'as commencer à dire n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que... »

Commença la jeune femme, qui ne pu aller au bout de sa phrase, la main toujours devant le visage, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et vulnérable.

« Tu me répétais que tu étais sale... Je te promet sur notre histoire que je ne t'ai pas touché. » Chuchota l'adolescent, peiné de repenser à ce soir là.

.

Mais la blonde ne lui répondit pas, quitta le restaurant à grandes enjambés. Sakura aller l'entendre, ce n'est pas possible d'être soutenue par ses amies de nos jours ? Pensa t-elle en dévalant les marches sûrement un peu trop rapidement avec ses bottines à talon, lors qu'elle bascula en avant par chance une main la saisi à la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ? Moi, t'es sentiments, ou la vérité ? Interrogea l'Inuzuka en la ramenant à sa hauteur.

 _-Je te fuis toi et t'es mensonge !_ »

La jeune femme descendit le reste des marches, tête haute alors que pourtant les larmes couler déjà le long de ses joues. Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et pris place derrière le volant avant d'éclater en sanglot. Elle craqua, littéralement, saccagea son maquillage qu'elle avait passé vingt minutes à peaufiner.

Soudain on toqua à la fenêtre, prise d'un hoquet elle se détendu cependant quand elle reconnut le brun. Alors que celle-ci effaça les traces de son chagrin, l''étudiant tambourina à sa vitre, fessant retourner quelques clients qui sortaient du restaurant.

.

« Ino ! Ouvre moi cette porte! » S'époumona t-il, avant que la blonde ne cède et baisse légèrement la vitre de sa Twingo.

« C'est ridicule ! Sort de cette voiture s'il te plaît... »

Devant son regard suppliant elle soupira avant de déverrouiller la voiture. Ce précipitant d'ouvrir la portière, il en sorti la blonde malgré ses menaces et l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Quelques secondes plus tard les sanglots repris de plus bel, s'accrochant à la veste en cuir de son ex petit-ami, elle se laissa aller tout contre lui. _Comme avant_ , il la berça entre ses bras musclés, caressent ses cheveux lisse.

« Aller viens je te ramène à la maison ma belle. » Murmura le brun en lui ouvrant la portière du coter passager.

Quand il se gara enfin sur le parking de l'immeuble de la Yamanaka, celle-ci avait fini par sécher ses larmes. L'inuzuka ce tourna vers elle, la fixa un instant avant de fermer douloureusement les yeux :

.

« Tu me manques Ino... Pourquoi cette fois tu ne me laisses pas revenir ?

-Tout a changer... Si on est amené à toujours se séparer c'est pour une bonne raison non ? On a essayer, Kiba, 5 fois et pourtant ça fait toujours aussi mal de finir de la même manière. Lâchons l'affaire tout ça me fatigue. »

Répondit la blonde contre toute attente, laisse sans voix sont ex petit-ami. Elle sortie de sa voiture et l'Inuzuka en fit de même, rattrapant son poignet avant qu'elle n'entre dans son immeuble.

« Quoi, tu me dis d'oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout un coup... Je ne te reconnais plus mais ,tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne ressens plus rien. J'y croirais pas.

-Oh bien sûr que je t'aime encore et je pense que je n'arriverai jamais vraiment à t'oublier, mais, c'est trop dure de t'aimer Kiba. _Je suis plus à la hauteur et j'en ai plus la patience._ »

Sur ces mots la jeune femme repoussa la porte de son hall d'immeuble, laissant son ex amant planter devant celui-ci. Il porta une main devant sa bouche, étouffant un cris de douleur, sous le choque.

* * *

Les jours avaient beau passer, la douleur et la solitude de l'Inuzuka ne se dissipa pas. En ce samedi soir, il était assis au fond d'un canapé en simili cuire rouge, à une soirée de plus cette semaine. Un verre de whisky à la main, il regardait au loin une blonde. Il la trouvait bien fade, pour cause il comparait chaque fille qui entrait dans son champs de vision à son ex. La blonde en question roula des hanches jusqu'à lui, s'assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa rouge sur lequel il était assis et lui fit une sorte de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avant de débité des banalités qui n'intéressa pas le moins du monde l'étudiant.

« Et tu vois c'était un vrai bourrin ce mec, c'était du genre « met-toi là, fait ça mais, pas ça » bien reloue quoi. » Soupira t-elle mais le brun n'écouter déjà plus, en effet son ex petite-copine venait de rentrer dans la pièce : que fessait-elle là ? L'instant d'après c'est la rose et son nouveau mec qui était présent, le jeune homme compris. Impossible à la Yamanaka de refuser quoi que ce sois à sa meilleure amie.

Soudainement la fille assise à coter de lui devenait « intéressante » se tournant vers elle il y décrocha finalement son premier sourire de la soirée. Sans prévenir il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune inconnue, une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Rompant ce baisser il lui proposa de danser celle-ci accepta prestement.

.

Il lui pris sans attendre la main avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les autres. La jeune femme ce rapprocha de lui alors qu'il glissa une main sur sa hanche. Ce mouvent au sons des basses, ils se laissèrent aller au fil des musiques. Bien vite le brun agrippa la nuque de la blonde, prenant possession de ses lèvres dans un coller serré. Sous le regard de son ex petite-copine, qui se surpris à les regarder, non loin sur la piste de danse elle aussi.

Le regard peiner elle s'éclipsa sous les yeux du jeune homme, qui fronça ses sourcils à cet effet.

Mais pas le temps de penser à autre chose que la demoiselle qui se trouvait devant elle, celle-ci se retourna et se déhancha contre lui. La musique et l'alcool aidant à oublier, Kiba se dit qu'il avait le droit, que _c'était son choix à elle._ Il entoura donc le corps fin de la jeune inconnue et se pencha à son oreille :

.

« Je te fais visiter la maison ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant avant de le suivre, sa main glissée dans la sienne. Silencieusement ils montèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage, le brun ouvrit la première porte qu'il croisa, bien évidemment il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde la maison mais, par chance il tomba sur une chambre. Pris d'un élan, l'étudiant souleva sa futur conquête, fessant rencontrer leurs lèvres en la plaquant contre la porte. Il profita d'un gémissement pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de la blonde, qui celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou.

L'inuzuka la reposa au sol, lui ôta sa jupe rouge dévoilant un simple string noir avant qu'elle ne lui enlève son tee-shirt. Tout alla très vite, si vite qu'en quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent sans le moindre vêtements, leurs bouches coller l'une à l'autre, allonger sur le lit de la petite chambre. Alors que la chaleur monta, la jeune femme descendue lentement le long du corps de cet nouvel connaissance. Retraçant des lignes imaginaires le long du torse de celui-ci avec de rapide baiser, elle arriva entre ses cuisses.

« Oh... » Lâcha la blonde visiblement vexer que Kiba ne sois pas dur. Elle soupira discrètement avant de le prendre en main, fessant de rapide vas et viens.

« Tu as envie de quelques choses de spécial? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix lasse, en ne voyant pas d'amélioration.

Le visage sombre, le jeune homme se releva subitement et renfila son caleçon ainsi que son jeans avant de faire face à la porte puis finalement se retourner vers la blonde :

« Ouais et t'es loin d'être ce dont j'ai besoin » Répondit-il froidement avant de sortir, tee-shirt et veste à la main.

.

En effet ce n'était clairement pas la bonne blonde qui se trouvait avec lui, la sienne _était plus éblouissante, moins terne, plus chaleureuse_ … Plus tout. Et c'est cette blonde là qui passa dans le couloir au même moment où il sorti de cette chambre, à moitié rhabiller. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir, mais elle ne stoppa pas pour autant, descendu les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ino-

-Ah non ! Je t'interdis de te justifier ! Tu ne me dois rien, tu fais ce que tu veux Inuzuka ! » Le coupa t-elle, appuyant sur son nom. Son nom ? Elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, elle était fâchée donc...

Alors qu'il voulait la suivre jusqu'au salon, une main se posa sur son épaule : la blonde. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom et il pariait qu'elle non plus.

« Je te laisse tu m'as l'air occuper. » Conclu la Yamanaka, lançant un regard noir à l'inconnue sans le vouloir. Impuissant il la regarda s'envoler dans la maison, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme :

« Je suis desolé... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. » Souffla t-elle quelque peut gêné, une main sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci la repoussa durement, sont regard la dévisagea quelques instants, cracha un froid « mais casse-toi » avant de dévaler à son tour les escaliers.

L'Inuzuka l'avait en travers de la gorge, il avait merdé, encore, pourquoi c'était si dur ?

.

C'est simple tout son corps appelé le nom de la blonde platine en boucle, il n'était même plus capable de bander pour une autre. Ce passant une main sur le visage il sorti un instant dehors respira à plein poumons avant de s'adosser à la porte d'entrée. Puis des voix attira son attention, il se concentra pour tenter d'entendre la conversation :

« Mais pourquoi tu veux partir si vite ? Il est qu'une heure, tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais rien de prévus pour demain...

-Il a coucher avec une autre. »

Soudain le brun coupa sa respiration, Ino ? Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent instantanément puis elle reprit :

« Putain j'en reviens pas, vous vous en rendaient compte ? Une blonde comme moi, les yeux de la même couleur...

-Il ne fallait pas ce faire d'illusions... C'était sûr qu'il chercherait à te remplacer. Et puis toi aussi tu as recouché avec des autres depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. »

Un blanc s'installa puis le bruits des pas repris. D'une voix enrouée la jeune femme continue :

« Il à fait ça sous mes yeux... Avec une putain de fausse blonde qui le mérite même pas ! Et tu ne sais pas le pire- »

.

Le jeune homme était trop loin pour entendre le reste de la phrase mais, ce qu'il avait entendu lui suffi pour se sentir mal. Il mordit subitement son point, comment pouvait-il se rattraper cette fois ? Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la vérité, qu'elle se détromper une fois de plus... Mais, s'il ne bougeait pas maintenant ce serais trop tard.

La seconde d'après il courra à travers la cour, traversa la rue en coup de vent, rattrapa rapidement le petit groupe que formé Sakura, Sai et évidemment Ino. Il pris le bras de celle-ci, qui se retourna surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? » Soupira la Yamanaka, récupérant son bras par la force, alors que le couple récemment forcer s'éclipsa un peu plus loin. Pris de cour par le ton froid et l'attitude de son ex petite amie, le garçon recula inconsciemment.

« Je tout entendu... Ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé je n'ai pas couché avec elle, j'aimerais que-

-J'en ai assez entendu Kiba, et surtout vue, je n'ai pas envie que tu me retourne le cerveau avec t'es mensonges. Je m'en fous, c'est t'as vie ok ?

-Tu le fait exprés ? Mais merde Ino écoute moi ! » S'écria le brun, agrippant à nouveau son avant bras, sans ménagement à présent , la rapprochant de lui. Les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres tremblantes la jeune fille attendue la suite.

.

« Je ne suis même plus capable de bander pour une autre ! C'est toi ! Personne d'autre, je t'attend depuis des mois... J'ai beau essayer de faire semblant, de me prouver que tu ne me manques pas mais, c'est du vent.

-Lâche-moi Kiba... C'est fini d'accord ? Grimaça la jeune fille, alors que des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. J'ai déjà bien trop cédé alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

-Tu veux me faire croire n'importe quoi ! Si tout est réellement terminé pourquoi tu le vie aussi mal que j'ai voulu coucher avec cette blonde ? »

Le visage sombre et ravager par les larmes la blonde récupéra violemment son poignet avant de subitement avancer vers l'Inuzuka, le repoussant sans ménagement.

« Mais, où tu as vue qu'on baisse le _sosie bad-gamme de son ex petite amie_ sous ses propres yeux ! Merde quoi tu te fous complément de ma gueule.

\- Et tu veux quoi de moi ? Putain Ino regarde moi je suis là sans cesse à te supplier de m'accorder une dernière chance ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'on à fait tout ce chemin ensemble pour finir d'une manière aussi minable pour des conneries ! »

.

Doucement la jeune fille essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de planter sont regard dans celui du brun, passa nerveusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres pulpeuses comme pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et finalement craqua :

« Ce n'est pas assez Kiba, je ne peux plus revenir vers toi, _ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant._.. Je ne veux pas encore me demander quand notre couple éclatera pour la sixième fois, je préfère être vide et ne plus rien ressentir que de souffrir lors d'une prochaine rupture.

-Je ne sais plus comment te prouver que je t'aime … D'accord, on as eu cinq ruptures mais elle ne venait pas que de moi Ino ! Pourquoi tu met tout sur mon dos maintenant ? Ça fait neuf mois qu'on est plus ensemble mais, je suis encore là à penser qu'il y a encore un futur à nous deux mais pas toi …J'ai beau essayer de comprendre. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous est arrivé. Comment on as pu se déchirer comme ça ! »

Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détourna le regard pour fixer un point invisible au-dessus de son épaule. La jeune femme se sentait désarmer, faible et incomprise plus que jamais. Comment lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait ? Mettre des mots sur ses sensations...

« _Je ne peux pas revenir vers toi_ .. Pas cette fois, pas après ce que j'ai fais. Tu ne comprendrais pas, j'étais décidée à tourner cette fichue page et je ne supportais plus que tu sois le dernier à m'avoir touché... Je les ai laissé faire. »

.

Raconta-t-elle lentement avant que sa voix se brise dans ses dernières paroles. Les jambes comme du coton la blonde tremblante mis ses bras autour de son corps et alors que ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler, des gémissements de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Quant à l'Inuzuka, incapable de bouger, il resta figé en face de son ex petite-copine, perdu il l'observa s'écrouler de douleur alors que parallèlement et intérieurement il vivait exactement la même chose. Il en oublia même de respirer, quand l'oxygène rempli enfin ses poumons il s'avança brusquement vers la Yamanaka, la prenant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« On était plus ensemble tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ça ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour toi. »

.

Elle lui semblait si vulnérable et bouleversé blotti là, tout contre lui dans sa robe bleue marine. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, il lui offrit donc sa veste en cuire noir, qu'elle accepta vivement. Elle était si délicate vêtu de celle-ci, qu'elle fit naître un doux sourire sur les lèvres de son propriétaire. Relevant sa tête, la jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire plus discret, repensant au dernier anniversaire de son ex-petite ami, elle lui avait fait la surprise de l'attendre chez elle, habiller de sa veste qu'il portait depuis des années ainsi que d'un jolie petit string blanc en dentelle...

Alors que le brun frictionner son dos avec sa main pour tenter de la réchauffer, elle lui souffla un simple « Ramène moi à la maison » pour qu'il s'exécute, il captura une de ses mains geler entre ses larges doigts.

Le chemin menant à l'appartement des Yamanaka ce fit presque silencieusement, mais le brun se réjouissait qu'Ino n'est pas retiré une seule fois sa main le long de celui-ci.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle portait des escarpins à talon ou parce qu'il fessait frais cette nuit, mais il voulait simplement croire qu'elle le voulait, _elle aussi._

Après quinze minutes de marche ils rejoignirent enfin les quelques étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement, une fois à la porte de celui-ci, la blonde ne lâcha toujours pas la main de son ex-petit ami, surpris il la suivi jusqu'à sa chambre sans poser de question, ne tenant pas à réveiller le père de la jeune femme.

Une fois qu'elle eue refermer la porte derrière eux deux, elle se retourna quelques peut embarrassé avant de relever les yeux pour détailler l'Inuzuka :

.

« Tu veux bien … Passer la nuit ici ?

-Que si tu ne cris pas au viol une fois que tu te serras réveiller demain matin »

Les yeux de l'étudiante s'agrandir quand elle comprit, la derrière fois … Elle gloussa un instant avant de le traiter d'idiot, sans attendre pourtant, elle prit possession de ses lèvres.

Ce qui étonna le jeune homme, qui répondit aussi-tôt à son baiser, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et l'autre se perdit le long de sa hanche.

« J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne revienne pas cette fois … Avoua-t-il d'une voix briser, les yeux encré dans les prunelles bleus cyan en face de lui.

-Je crois que je suis incapable de te laisser partir … »

Cette fois c'est lui qui pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, douces et pulpeuses, de peur que des larmes ne ce mêlent à leurs échange, les siennes comme celles de la blonde. Mais bien vite, ça ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait la sentir, sentir sa peau contre lui, sentir son parfum l'emmener loin...

.

Néanmoins, la Yamanaka pris les devants, lui retirant à la hâte son tee-shirt avant de passer ses mains sur son torse bronzé, caressant ses épaules, ses pectoraux, ses abdo. À son tour, le brun fit tomber un vêtement, fit descendre délicatement la fermeture éclaire de la robe bustier que porter son... ex petite amie ? Petite amie ? Amante ? Qu'importe, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question.

Alors que le tissu bleu marine tomba aux pieds de celle-ci, il lui tendit ses mains pour qu'elle l'enjambe, il l'admira un instant, la fessant presque rougir.

« Tu es magnifique... » Souffla-t-il, le regard poser sur son corps à peine cacher par son ensemble en dentelle noire. C'était un fait, Ino ne portait des sous-vêtements que de cette matière, elle savait pertinemment que ça le rendait fou.

En effet il la rapprocha sans attendre, colla son corps au sien afin d'embrasser son cou, ce qui la fit pencher la tête en arrière. Alors qu'un gémissement lui échappa, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la braguette du garçon, fessant sauter le bouton en un rien de temps : elle était pressée, elle voulait le sentir en elle, sentir son corps sur elle, qu'il la fasse quitter terre.

Ainsi elle le poussa sur son lit, le surplombant et agilement ondula du bassin pour faire rencontrer leurs sexes seulement séparer de fin tissus. Le sentant gonflé à bloque elle lui souri avant que l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus des baisers de retrouvailles, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs respirations étaient plus courtes, plus bruyante.

.

Ce n'était pourtant que le début, la blonde jeta sa chevelure sur son épaule gauche, alors qu'elle parcourra progressivement le torse musclé de l'Inuzuka, elle s'arrêta un temps sur sa hanche, la mordilla pour le faire réagir avant de glousser et de continuer sa descente. Doucement elle embrassa le son sexe tendu, toujours couvert de son caleçon, qu'elle lui enleva vivement. Sans quitter les iris chocolat du jeune homme, elle passa lentement sa langue sur son gland déjà humide. Retenant son souffle celui si agrippa une poignet de cheveux doré quand elle le pris entièrement en bouche. En effet, il n'avait revu pareil spectacle depuis neuf mois, pour cause, il ne voulait qu'elle.

Avec envie elle fit plusieurs vas et viens, sans jamais détourner le regard. Puis d'un sourire pervers elle le lécha en sa longueur, passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur son frein. S'en était trop, il la fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête en quelques minutes à peine. Il lui arracha presque les derniers vêtement qu'elle portait, ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

Qu'importe, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il la voulait tout de suite. Avec ardeur il agrippa les hanches de son hôte, pressant leurs sexes humides. Comprenant le message, celle-ci inséra aussitôt sa verge gonfler de désir en elle, d'un soupir d'aise il lui caressa sa joue rougie par l'envie. La blonde mouva son bassin d'une sensualité qui fasciné son amant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure devant ce tableau.

Alors que des râles de plaisir enivrais la pièce, le jeune homme ce redressa sur ses coudes, connectant leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Agilement il renversa le corps, qui le surplombé l'instant d'avant, sur les draps, reprenant le contrôle de la situation d'un sourire charmeur. D'un coup de reins il la remplie à nouveau, la fessant hoqueter. La chaleur de leurs ébats lui fit presque tourner la tête, plus calmement il ralentit la vitesse de ses coups de bassin, embrasant son cou brûlant.

.

L'instant d'après il stoppa tout mouvement, s'il continuer il allait jouir et ce n'est pas ce qui voulait, pas maintenant du moins. La Yamanaka l'interrogea alors du regard, cependant il ne pris pas la peine de répondre, colla simplement sa bouche à la sienne, puis s'abaissa jusqu'à sa poitrine, pris un de ses tétons fièrement dresser entre ses lèvres tout en caressent le second. Au vu des soupires d'aises que poussait la jeune femme, il savait parfaitement qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui fessait subir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore assez, il voulait la voir tremblante et suppliante.

Il déposa quelques baisers papillons sur son ventre le long de sa descente, avant de soulever une de ses cuisses, de mordiller un de ses genoux dans un sourire en coin. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas des yeux, stoppa même sa respiration quand elle le vue se rapprocher de son intimité. Seulement le jeu ne fessait que commencer, il lui faudra de la patience, le brun avait envie de jouer cette nuit : Il passa finalement ses lèvres à l'extrémité de ses cuisses, à quelques centimètres à peine de son sexe. Il lécha scrupuleusement ce morceau de peau avant de recommencer le même supplice de l'autre côté. La réaction fut sans appel : la jolie blonde sous lui ondula ses hanches, sourcils froncer, appela son prénom mâchoire serré .

Un sourire triomphant trôner au milieu du visage de l'Inuzuka, montrant clairement qu'il souhaitait s'amuser encore un peu, rien qu'un peu : Il mordilla à présent ses hanches, fessant même un suçon à l'une d'entre elle avant d'embrasser posément le pubis de son amante. Celle-ci agrippa instantanément les draps quand il se décida enfin à passer sa langue sur son clitoris. Le jeune homme ce moqua brièvement avant de recommencer l'opération avec ardeur, il ne lâchait plus le petit bout de chaire qui la fessait tant gémir. Sans s'arrêter il inséra deux doigts en elle opérant les mêmes mouvements que sa langue quelques secondes plutôt. Cherchant sa main libre, ils entremêlèrent rapidement leurs doigts, _comme avant,_ Ino haleter à présent, la bouche grande ouverte. Celle-ci soulever son bassin au grès des coups de langue. Alors qu'il enfonça un troisième doigts en elle, il la senti venir : son vagin se contracta et ses râles de plaisir de plus en plus présent. Alors que l'orgasme la mordait elle se mise à trembler, rejetant la tête en arrière. Kiba souri tendrement avant de la rejoindre, la pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, il lui susurra alors de sa voix roc :

.

« retourne toi bébé » Elle obéie prestement, plongeant son regard de tentatrice dans les pupilles chocolat remplis de désir de son partenaire. Les avant bras posé sur les draps elle prenait appuie sur ses coudes et ses genoux, le cul tendu. Il l'admira un instant, se lécha les lèvres de façon gourmande avant de poser ses même lèvres sur le dos de la créature qu'il lui tendait son corps. Puis se plaça derrière elle, la rempli à nouveau en agrippant ses hanches, lui permettant de faire de profond aller retour en elle. D'un mouvement bref il fit claquer sa main contre une de ses fesses, la fessant ricaner. Pourtant, elle reprit très vite son sérieux quand il se colla à son dos, la relevant, un de ses seins dans une main et l'autre main qui jouer avec son clitoris sans jamais arrêter ses profonds coups de reins . Elle ne mis pas longtemps à jouir, emmenant avec elle le brun cette fois, il éjacula en elle, _comme toujours_ , fessant de dernier lent va et viens.

Toujours dans ses bras, la respiration couper par leurs ébats la jeune fille soupira d'aise quand il embrassa son cou. L'instant d'après il se retira d'elle pour qu'elle puise se retourné, fessant couler sa semence le long des cuisses de la blonde. Qu'importe celle-ci était bien trop occupé à l'embrasser entre deux mots d'amours.

.

Ils avaient bien besoin d'une douche avec tout ça, mais ça devras attendre demain. C'est au alentour de quatre heures du matin qu'ils finissent par s'endormir, dans les draps souiller par leurs ébats fiévreux mais, aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme avant. Et c'est bien tard dans l'après-midi qu'ils se réveillèrent, d'un coup à la porte, sûrement son père qui voulais lui parlé. Néanmoins, la blonde ne répondit pas, préfèrent s'engouffrer dans les bras du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Quelques baisers plus tard c'est habillé du tee shirt de celui-ci que la blonde sortie de sa chambre passa devant son père, intriguer, lui lança un simple « bonjour » avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. La seconde d'après c'est Kiba qui sorti de la chambre, vêtu d'un simple jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

« Inuzuka ? » Articula surpris son hôte alors que le dénommer lui serra la main. Il enchaîna néanmoins bien vite, le sourire aux lèvres. « T'en a mis du temps cette fois hein mon garçon ? Tâche de ne pas la perdre ce coup si.

« C'est pas mon intention Mr Yamanak, je ferais tout pour combler votre fille. »

Son éternel sourire fit rouler des yeux celui-ci, toujours les mêmes belles paroles...

Cependant, il s'éclipsa, sirotant son café en partant d'un pas traînant.

.

L'étudiant rejoint alors sa petite-amie, oui il pouvait bien se permettre de l'appeler comme ça à présent, non ? Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis enrouler ses bras autour des hanches de celle-ci, embrassa sa chevelure doré avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt qui au final lui appartient.

« Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de ça princesse »

Très vite il rencontra ses prunelles bleus cyan, amuser par la situation, il savait qu'elle adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça, _comme avant._

Non, pas comme avant, _ça sera mieux_ en faite, bien au-delà des espérances de sa petite-copine, bien au-delà de celle de son beau-père. Il voulait que tout sois parfait cette fois, c'était sa dernière chance il le savait et il ne souhaitait plus commettre d'erreur, le bonheur que ce bout de femme lui apporter était bien trop important.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, mes excuses pour les éventuelles fautes, promis je fais de mon mieux. J'espère néanmoins que cet OS vous à autant plus qu'à moi.


End file.
